Lost & Found
by Saige Marie
Summary: 8 years after Hayley Potter's disappearance, she shows up at the Burrow and the Weasleys decide to take her in and raise her as their own.
1. Chapter 1

**October 31, 1981**

Crack! A man dressed in dark robes suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He was carrying an infant. He wandered aimlessly through the streets, having no idea where he was going. All he knew was that he was in a Muggle neighbourhood, somewhere in America. The man looked at his surroundings; he looked up and saw a fairly large building with a giant Tiffany glass dome. There were little children and parents dressed up all over the place. He didn't look that out of place.

"Just wonderful, Muggles and Halloween" the man muttered.

The man began walking quickly away from the building. He walked down the sidewalk until he stopped in his path. He looked to his left and saw a dead end street. He could continue walking either direction, but the dead end wasn't what stopped him. It was a house on that street. The house looked like something directly out of a fairytale. It looked like a perfect place for…for a baby to grow up. The man looked to the baby. He knew that he shouldn't have taken the baby, but he couldn't just leave it there either. The baby looked so much like….so much like someone he once knew.

The man walked up the stairs towards the house. The lights appeared to be on. He set the baby on the welcome mat in front of the door. He hoped that the baby would be able to live a life knowing no malice or hatred; that the baby would be better off here, than anywhere else. The man rang the doorbell and before anyone could answer the door, he was gone.

A woman answered the door ready to pounce on whichever young prankster it was this time, she didn't give out candy to the young rascals. The woman squinted to find someone, but then she heard crying. The woman's gaze went to her feet where she saw a young child. The woman's eyes widened at the sight. She picked the baby up and looked around. She still couldn't spot a single person. The woman turned around back into the house muttering complaints about another mouth to feed, and shut the door.

… **.about 8 years later….**

The woman, now middle-aged was in the living room watching TV. She had been watching TV all morning and was quite exhausted from doing so. Living in a house with 4 kids and 5 foster kids was exhausting work. Granted, she didn't do anything for the welfare of the children, but it was exhausting even to think about all the children.

"Girl!" the woman screamed.

A young girl of 9 years quickly appeared in the living room. The girl had long flowing auburn hair; some days it appeared red, other days brown. She also had a cute button nose and bright green eyes.

"Yes, Ms. Farris?" the little girl asked.

"Get to work girl" Ms. Farris demanded.

"But ma'm, I've been working all morning, can I have a break?"

"No! There are eleven people in this household; there is no time for breaks!"

"Yes, Ms. Farris."

"You keep working, or you will suffer the consequences!"

"Yes, Ms. Farris!"

Ms. Farris climbed stairs slowly and eventually made her way to her room for a nap. The young girl, on the other hand, went straight to the kitchen. She had been cleaning all morning, and the house still looked like a disaster zone! She sighed and started on the dishes.

Christina, a two-year-old girl, came up to her and demanded that she play ball with her.

"Play ball, now!" Christina screamed.

"Christina, I can't right now, how about later?" the girl responded.

"No, now!"

"Christina…."

"I'm going to go tell Mommy!"

The girl's eyes widened as Christina zoomed towards the staircase. She knew that she was in for it, but she just continued with the dishes.

"Girl, you play with Christina!" Ms. Farris screamed.

"Yes, ma'am!" the young girl responded.

Christina came down the stairs with a smug look on her face. Christina always got everything she wanted. The young girl sat down on the floor to roll the bouncy ball back and forth. Christina eventually got bored of just rolling it, so eventually, she threw the ball, and the young girl had no idea where it went. She saw it go flying towards the shoe pile, but she'd never find it fast enough. Eleven people's shoes were in that giant pile. Christina raced back up the stairs to tell her mother what happened.

The young girl quickly made her way back towards the kitchen. She wished she had somewhere to hide from what was going to come next. She heard Ms. Farris bound down the stairs and make her way into the kitchen.

"Why the hell won't you play with Christina?!" Ms. Farris asked.

"I was playing with her, but she lost the ball!" the young girl explained.

"Don't lie to me, girl"

"I'm not lying; it's in the pile of shoes somewhere."

"Liar, why are you smiling girl?"

"I smile when I'm nervous."

"I thought I told you not to lie to me!"

Ms. Farris slapped the girl across the face. Tears began welling in the young girl's eyes. Ms. Farris saw that the dishes still weren't done, and she went to examine the work done. She saw a glass in the dishwasher with a chocolate milk ring. Ms. Farris was furious. She picked the glass up and chucked it at the young girl.

"Why the hell is that in there?" Ms. Farris screamed.

"I was washing it" the young girl cried.

"Don't you dare cry in my house, you know the rules of my house!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Farris"

"Don't apologize to me unless you mean it, and I know you didn't mean that!"

The young girl began crying and this made Ms. Farris even madder. She grabbed the young girl by the ear and shoved her face in the shattered pieces of the glass. The young girl tried to escape through Ms. Farris' legs, but she closed her knees around the young girl's neck. Ms. Farris began to pull the girl's hair, keeping her neck in between her legs. The young girl made choking noises, and Ms. Farris let go. The young girl found a way out of Ms. Farris' grip and she ran for the front door.

The young girl's face was covered in blood from the glass and bruises were beginning to form. She ran as fast as she could, getting as far away from there as she possibly could. She hated living there. She had to do everything. Cook, clean, laundry, babysit…everything! Ms. Farris hit her and kicked her every time something wasn't done to her satisfaction. Ms. Farris was cruel to her but seemed so loving towards the other children.

The young girl looked behind her as she ran, she saw Ms. Farris bounding after her! Tears were streaming down the young girls face; she didn't know where to go. She passed the courthouse, but it was a weekend, and no one was there. So she kept running. She ran for another block until she made it to Sarocka Field. She stepped in the gate and took a deep breath. She couldn't run anymore, it was too hard to breathe.

Ms. Farris was soon as Sarocka too. The young girl screamed and ran again. She ran across the park, but she soon was up against a fence. She was trapped, even if she could climb the fence there was a steep hill, which was practically impossible to climb. The young girl backed up against the fence. She could hear Ms. Farris screaming at her. She quickly closed her eyes, wishing that she was anywhere but there.

Next thing she knew she fell to the ground. She wrapped her arms around her head to protect it from the slap that she would receive from Ms. Farris, but it never came. The young girl sat there waiting for something to happen. At that moment, she realized that she was all wet. How was that possible? It wasn't raining, and she was in the middle of a field in the afternoon! The young girl opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of a swampy area in the middle of the night.

Her eyes opened wide in shock. Ms. Farris was nowhere in sight, and she had no clue to where she was. She gasped what if she was lost? What if she died out in the middle of nowhere, with no one to find her? Tears began to well in her eyes again, but suddenly she spotted an odd looking building. It was in the distance, but there was visible light in the darkness.

The young girl quickly made her way to this odd building. She at least knew that she wasn't going to die; someone should be able to help her. Whoever lived here was bound to be better than Ms. Farris. She ran quickly and she was almost to the house when she began to feel dizzy. She looked at the house, and the house began to spin. Next thing she knew, she was laying on the ground.

"Arthur, I thought you put the wards up!" a voice in the distance yelled.

"I did Molly." a man spoke beside her.

The man shook her to wake her up. She opened her eyes wide and stared at the man. She suddenly flinched in case he was going to hit her. He just looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked.

The young girl remained quiet. Honestly, she didn't know what her name was. Ms. Farris had always called her "girl." She once heard Ms. Farris say that she didn't know what her name was because she had just shown up on the front stairs, and there could possibly be legal situations if she was to have a name.

The man just looked at her.

"Well, then. My name is Arthur Weasley, and you're at my home. Do you know where you are?" Arthur spoke.

The young girl shook her head no.

"All right then, well you at least understand English."

"Yes sir." she finally spoke.

She quickly flinched just in case he was going to hit her because she spoke when there wasn't a question.

"It's all right child, come on, we'll get you inside."

The man name Arthur picked her up easily. She looked like she hadn't been fed properly for quite some time, and was quite light. She closed her eyes in case the man named Arthur was taking her some place scary.

"Merlin, what happened to the poor child?" a woman asked.

"I don't know Molly, but she's frightened to death," Arthur spoke.

"Well, set her on the couch so I can fix her up," Molly spoke.

The young girl slowly opened her eyes. She was in awe of what she saw. There were knitting needles clicking without anyone working them! It was like magic. The woman came up to her holding some bottle of some liquid and was holding a wooden stick. The woman, whom she thought was named Molly, pointed the wooden stick at her. The young girl just sat there in shock and fright. Was the woman going to beat her with the stick? She winced but the woman just muttered some words, and instantly her wounds were healed.

"Here dear, drink up. I'll get some pumpkin juice to wash it down afterwards." Molly smiled.

She wondered what pumpkin juice was; she'd never tried any before. She looked at the funny coloured liquids in front of her and swallowed them. She felt even better after drinking them. Again, it was like magic. She wondered what kind of people Molly and Arthur were. They seemed like kind people, but Ms. Farris seemed nice on the outside too.

Molly quickly returned with the pumpkin juice.

"I see you've taken the potions, good girl. Now drink up." Molly spoke.

The young girl just nodded and drank the juice. It was probably one of the best things she'd ever tasted in her life. Molly chuckled at how fast she drank the juice.

"That a girl, my you look underfed. Let's get you some food dear."

"No thank you ma'am. I'm not hungry."

As she spoke her stomach growled, and Molly tutted.

"How about just a small sandwich then?" Molly asked.

The girl just nodded. Molly made a mental note to give her a large breakfast in the morning. Molly handed the girl the sandwich, which was devoured fast. Molly went to the kitchen to take care of the dishes she used for the girl, and when she came back to check on the girl she was fast asleep on the couch.

Molly wrapped a blanket around the young girl and sat in the chair. She didn't want the girl to wake up all alone, so she decided to sleep in the chair. This way she'd be there when the girl woke up. Arthur wandered back into the room and saw the sleeping girl.

"What do you think, Molly?" he asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we'll let her sleep and take care of it in the morning."

Arthur nodded and kissed his wife on the forehead and headed up the stairs to their bedroom. He quickly fell asleep.

The young girl woke up to voices surrounding her.

"Mum, who is this?" a young boy asked.

"What's she doing on our couch?" another boy asked.

"Fred, George, let the poor girl sleep," Molly said.

"Yes, Mum," they said in unison.

The girl quickly opened her eyes and saw two red-head boys in front of her. They looked quite similar, they could be twins!

"Mum, she's awake!" one of the boys said.

"Fred, you better not have woken her," Molly spoke.

"I didn't, and don't you know I'm George."

"Oh, George, just leave the poor girl alone."

"Ha fooled you again Mum, I am Fred!"

"Oh shoo…" Molly spoke.

Molly made her way over towards the young girl and smiled at her. The girl half-smiled back but was hesitant in doing so. Just then a knock came at the door.

"I wonder who that could be at this time," Molly spoke.

She left the young girl and made her way to the door. The young girl watched from the couch. She saw two people outside the door. They both looked rather old, and were dressed very oddly; one was a man and the other a woman. The man had moon-shaped glasses, while the woman wore a very stern look on her face. The young girl wanted to hide; maybe they came to take her away for not washing the dishes the way Ms. Farris wanted her to! Molly made her way over to where the young girl sat with the visitors.

"Professor, I don't understand what's so important that it had to be said in front of the poor girl." Molly started.

"You'll understand in time, Molly." the man spoke.

Molly huffed because the young girl hadn't even eaten breakfast yet.

"Hello miss, my name is Professor Albus Dumbledore and I also brought Professor Minerva McGonagall with me. Do you by chance know where you are?" Dumbledore asked.

The young girl just shook her head no.

"Do you know how you got here?" Dumbledore asked.

The young girl shook her head no.

"I mean you know harm, feel free to speak to me" Dumbledore spoke.

"Yes, sir." The girl answered.

"How old are you?"

"I don't know sir"

"What do you know about your family?"

"I don't have any sir, I showed up on Ms. Farris' doorstep one night."

"You wouldn't by chance know what day that was?"

"Um, I think she said something about Halloween because I was a nightmare."

"Professor McGonagall, Molly if I could speak to you privately," Dumbledore asked.

The young girl watched as they went outside to speak. She was very tempted to listen to what they were saying, but she didn't want to get hurt if she did, so she stayed on the couch.

"Molly, you say that she doesn't know who she is?" Dumbledore asked.

"Arthur said she wouldn't answer him about her name. It's as if she doesn't even know who she is." Molly answered.

"Professor McGonagall, what do you think of the young girl, do you think she looks similar to…?"

"Yes, Albus, I do," McGonagall answered.

"I thought so; I had a feeling last night that she finally made her way back…it appears that I was right"

"You had a feeling about what, what are you talking about?" Molly asked.

"Molly, it appears as if Lily and James Potter's missing daughter, Hayley, has finally been found."

* * *

Note: I would like to thank January Lily for helping me with this and for reading it. You should check her stories out. They are way better than this one. But it is my first story so maybe someday I will get as good as her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mrs. Weasley stared at Dumbledore, she was in shock.

"Hayley Potter? I thought, thought she was dead…" Mrs. Weasley finally spoke.

"We never found her that night. No one knew what happened to her, rumors started flying and people believed she died with her parents that night." Dumbledore spoke.

"What's going to happen to the poor dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We haven't thought that far ahead yet, Molly." Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Well, I'm telling you she's not going back to wherever she came from. When she came here last night she was covered in bruises and blood, there is no way I'll allow anyone to go back to that…" Mrs. Weasley began.

"Neither would I, Molly. I think it best to talk to the girl, and decide afterwards what action is best to take." Dumbledore spoke.

Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley both nodded before heading back towards the house. Dumbledore entered the house first and sat in the chair where Molly had slept the night before. Hayley, not knowing that was her name yet, had fallen back asleep while the adults were outside. Dumbledore looked over the poor girl. She did look underfed, and like she hadn't been taken care of. Professor McGonagall was looking at her as well.

"Albus, look!" McGonagall said.

She was pointing towards the girl's neck. On her neck, was a lightning bolt shaped scar; just like the one she had seen all those years ago. Dumbledore looked as well. This confirmed his suspicion; this truly was Hayley Potter. Molly walked over with Arthur.

"Do you mind if I wake her, Molly?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll do it, she'll recognize me." Molly spoke.

Molly gently shook Hayley to wake up. Hayley woke up frightened; scared that she would be in trouble for falling asleep.

"It's all right. We would just like to speak with you again." Molly spoke gently.

Hayley nodded.

"Do you by chance know how you got the scar on your neck?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, that one's been there since before Ms. Farris did anything…I mean since before she got me." Hayley spoke meekly.

Molly looked concerned; the young girl basically confirmed that she was being abused.

"I see and do things you can't explain ever happen to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, coming here. I don't even know where I am. Could you possibly tell me where I am, please?" Hayley asked quietly.

"You're at the Burrow, on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole." Arthur Weasley spoke.

Hayley gave them a confused look, she had never heard of the place before.

"Where?" Hayley squeaked.

"It's in Devon, England…" Arthur continued.

"England! Oh dear goodness!" Hayley almost screamed.

That was the loudest Molly or Arthur heard Hayley speak since she'd been with them. Molly patted Hayley's hand in assurance that everything would be ok. Hayley thought the people talked funny, but she never would've guessed that she was in a different country. She hoped that these people wouldn't make her go back to Ms. Farris.

"Are you going to make me go back?" Hayley asked.

"Of course not." Molly spoke.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Molly, perhaps you should start breakfast and we can discuss this matter further over some food." Dumbledore suggested.

"I think that's a wonderful suggestion!" Arthur commented.

"Arthur, don't you have to work?" Molly commented.

"I'll just take a sick day; family is more important." Arthur responded.

Hayley just sat there trying to soak everything in. Dumbledore asked her a few questions, while they waited for breakfast.

"Have you had any schooling" Dumbledore asked.

"No, but Zach, Ms. Farris' son taught me how to read and stuff. He let me use his books." Hayley answered.

"Do you enjoy reading?"

"Oh yes, I love it, but I had to make sure Ms. Farris didn't find out."

"Do you have a favorite book?"

"Little House on the Prairie, it's about Laura Ingalls, and she has to move in a covered wagon, and there's Ma, Pa, Mary, Carrie, and they run into Indians…sorry, I'm talking too much."

"You're fine. I haven't read the book before, what did you say it's called again?"

"Little House on the Prairie, it's a series, that's the second book. Zach had to read it for school, so he helped me read it."

"You liked Zach?"

"Yeah, he was really nice, not like Ms. Farris."

Dumbledore smiled at Hayley, and she quickly looked toward the stairs. It appeared that Arthur was shoo more people back up the stairs.

"Arthur, let the kids down, they might as well find out too." Dumbledore spoke.

Arthur nodded and let the children past him. Hayley tried to count them all. First down was the two boys she recognized from earlier. Then came to older teenage boys, a little girl, and two more boys! Hayley was used to many people in a house, but they all had red hair! She could hardly believe it.

"Breakfast is ready!" Molly called from the kitchen.

The table was soon filled, and Hayley walked towards the table. She took a seat next to Molly and the little girl.

"Mum, who is that girl?" a young boy asked.

"Ronald, mind your manners!" Molly spoke.

Hayley looked around at the food. She had never seen so much food in her life. She looked around and saw the knitting needles from last night still going. She tugged on Mrs. Weasley's sleeve.

"What is it?" Molly asked kindly.

"How does it do that?" Hayley asked pointing at the knitting needles.

Molly looked towards Dumbledore and McGonagall and they nodded.

"It's magic, sweetheart." Molly spoke.

"Magic? How?" Hayley whispered for only Molly to hear.

Molly just smiled and looked to Dumbledore for help, but he was helping himself to scrambled eggs, and bacon. Molly cleared her throat causing the whole table to look in her direction.

"I have somewhat of a shocking announcement for everyone." Dumbledore spoke. "The young lady present before us is…Hayley Potter."

"Hayley Potter died. You Know Who killed her." another boy spoke.

"Percy is it? We never knew what happened to her. I knew she was still alive because the Hogwarts book still had her name down, but I didn't know where to look for her." Dumbledore spoke.

"Are you sure, Dumbledore?" Arthur asked.

"Very, the scar on her neck is like that of her twin brother's scar." Dumbledore answered.

Hayley just sat there with a confused look; she forgot to breathe for a second. Her mind was wrapping around everything. She was supposed to be dead, but wasn't. But what she liked most of all, was the news that she had a brother! A twin! She wondered about her mom and dad, would they like her, and what about who is this 'you know who' person?

Dumbledore knew what Hayley was thinking. He had to break the news that her parents were dead.

"Now Miss Potter, I'm afraid this isn't as great as it seems. You see, your parents were killed by Lord Voldemort when you were a baby. That is why you were believed to be dead, but it appears that someone kidnapped you before anyone made it over there."

Everyone at the table, besides Hayley and Dumbledore, shuddered at the mention of Voldemort. Hayley's heart sunk a little. She had briefly been dreaming of having an actual family, but that dream was just shattered.

"What's going to happen to me?" Hayley asked on the verge of tears.

"Mummy, why does she talk so funny?" the little girl asked.

"Ginny" Molly scolded.

Dumbledore thought about his options. Her godfather was currently unavailable. There would be no need to put her through the torture of the Dursleys; but still what to do with her?

"You can stay here, Hayley" Arthur spoke.

"Is that wise to do, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"We'd have to take precautionary steps." Dumbledore spoke.

"Like what?" Molly asked.

"First, I don't want anyone to know that Hayley Potter is alive until she attends Hogwarts. I want her to adjust to the Wizarding world, before being thrown into the lion's den, so to speak."

"Understandable" Arthur spoke.

"What do you suggest?" Molly asked.

"I suggest that until she attends Hogwarts, if you wish to keep her, she should go by the surname of Weasley. That means that no one can ever tell that she is truly Hayley Potter, until the proper time comes." Dumbledore spoke.

All the Weasleys and Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement. It would probably be the hardest for the children to keep the secret, but they would try their best.

"Hayley Weasley it will be. We have plenty of kids; no one will notice one more." Arthur spoke up.

"Hayley, how do you feel about this?" Dumbledore asked.

"What about my brother?" Hayley asked quietly.

"You'll meet him when you go to school. I think this is arrangement would be our best option." Dumbledore spoke.

Hayley nodded in agreement. She now had a name, Hayley Potter, well Hayley Weasley for right now. She had a family. What more could she ask for, of course she'd agree. The boys began to get a little restless.

"Bill, can you take Ron and Ginny upstairs please? We'll need to introduce Hayley to everyone once Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall leave." Molly spoke.

"There's no need for that Molly; I think we'll be leaving now, thank you for the wonderful breakfast." Dumbledore spoke. "I may check in from time to time to see how Hayley is doing."

"Of course, Dumbledore" Arthur spoke.

"Thank you for breakfast, Molly." Professor McGonagall spoke.

Molly just nodded and watched the professors leave the house. Hayley looked around the table at the many faces of the Weasleys. She hoped that she fit in with their family. She would cook, clean, do whatever it took. She wasn't scared of hard work.

"Do you want me to do the dishes, ma'm?" Hayley asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Merlin, no child! I'll take care of them later, not you; right now we must introduce you to the family." Molly spoke.

Hayley nodded in agreement.

"All right…" Arthur began. "We'll start with the oldest and work our way down to the youngest, so first is Bill. He is eighteen and just graduated from Hogwarts, where he was Head Boy"

"What's Hogwarts?" Hayley asked.

"It's a school for magic; it's where Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall work." Molly said.

"What Dad forgot to say is I won't be around much longer because I'm going to Egypt to be a Curse Breaker for Gringotts." Bill said.

"Bill!" Molly scolded.

"Mum, I've got to leave the nest sometime." Bill spoke.

"Yes, but can't you just wait a year or two, or find something closer to home?" Molly asked.

"Mum, this is what I want to do." Bill replied.

"Continuing on; next is Charlie. He's sixteen; he'll be a sixth year prefect at Hogwarts..." Arthur said.

"And I'm in the best house ever, Gryffindor! Charlie spoke.

"Gryffindor?" Hayley spoke.

"As I said, the best house at Hogwarts, Bill was in Gryffindor too!" Charlie spoke.

Hayley nodded as the boys began to holler about Gryffindor. Molly and Arthur had to settle them down so they could continue going through the family.

"My name is Percy Ignatius Weasley; I'm thirteen and will be a third year Gryffindor student." Percy said rather stuck up like.

Hayley just nodded, she couldn't think of anything to ask him. Arthur cleared his throat to go on.

"I'm Fred"

"I'm George"

"We're eleven and will be going to Hogwarts this year!" George spoke.

"We're going to be in Gryffindor too!" Fred added.

"How do you know?" Hayley asked.

"We're Weasleys, why wouldn't we be in Gryffindor?" Fred asked.

"I don't know; I was just curious…" Hayley said quietly.

"Boys, she's grown up in Muggle America, she's new to everything. Give her time to adjust." Molly scolded and gave Hayley a hug.

"Yes, Mum" George spoke.

"Sorry, Hayley." Fred apologized.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Hayley spoke meekly.

"Next we have Ronald." Molly spoke.

"Mum, it's Ron, not Ronald." Ron spoke.

"Well anyways, Ron is nine, about your age I believe. He won't be going to Hogwarts for a couple of years yet."

Hayley smiled at Ron. She guessed that she would be spending time with him while the rest of the boys were at school.

"The youngest and only Weasley girl is Ginny." Arthur said nodding towards Ginny.

"I'm not the only girl anymore!" Ginny said.

Molly and Arthur laughed at Ginny's statement.

"It just means we have another little sister to protect from all those crazy boys!" Charlie teased.

Everyone laughed at what Charlie said and Arthur addressed his whole family.

"As far as anyone is concerned, Hayley is one of us. You will treat her as your sister, and will say so to anyone who asks. Hayley, you're going to have to help as well. You should probably refer to Molly and me as Mum, and Dad and the boys will be your brothers and Ginny your sister…"

"What about her accent?" Molly asked.

"I think we have relations in America, we'll just say she's been spending time with them. I think that about covers it then." Arthur finished.

The family quickly dispersed, leaving only Molly and Hayley in the kitchen. Hayley sat staring at the table once full, now empty. She couldn't believe how fast her life was changing!

"Can I help you with the dishes?" Hayley asked.

"I'll let you in on a secret; I use magic to clean them." Molly winked.

"Oh" Hayley dropped her eyes instantly to the floor.

"But…you can carry them over to the sink if you'd like." Molly added, trying to make the girl feel more comfortable.

Hayley half-smiled and carried the dishes over to the sink. She was almost complete, but she had to bring the plate, that once held the bacon over. Hayley tripped and the plate shattered on the floor. Hayley's eyes widened and tears began to roll down her cheek. She hoped Molly, wouldn't hurt her. She didn't mean to break it.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked.

"I broke your plate, aren't you going to hurt me?" Hayley asked.

"Of course not, besides, Ron's broken that plate a few times too. Here, we'll just fix it up, brand new again. _Reparo!"_

The plate was whole again and Hayley dried her tears.

"Hayley, I'm not going to harm you, like the person you used to live with did. You're safe here. Sure, the boys may tease you, but it's because they love you. You're a welcome addition to our family, so don't think you're a burden. You're a blessing." Molly spoke.

"Yes, ma'm" Hayley answered.

"That is one thing I have to correct you on though. I know it may be awkward, but it would be best if you called me Mum."

"Yes, Mom, sorry Mom, I've never had anyone to call mom before, Mom."

Molly laughed; it appeared that Hayley had a sense of humor about her. If she remembered correctly, James Potter had quite the sense of humor as well. It was a shame that he and his wife had died, leaving their children without them. She just hoped that Hayley would come out of her shell, and accept the family as her own.

When Molly had finished the dishes she gave Hayley the grand tour of the house. Hayley thought the house felt homey. She felt more comfortable here in a day; than years at Ms. Farris' house. Molly told Hayley she'd be sharing a room with Ginny for now. It would give her a chance to know Ginny better.

"I get a bed?" Hayley asked in shock.

"Yes, of course you get a bed." Molly smiled.

Hayley smiled. This would be her first bed. She usually just slept with blankets on the floor. There weren't enough beds in Ms. Farris' house for everyone. She once slept in a bed, when Ms. Farris was gone, but she found out. Ms. Farris held her by her neck up against the corner of the headboard, until she passed out. Ms. Farris may have done more, but she couldn't remember.

"Hayley, come please." Molly spoke.

They went and visited the twin's room.

"This is Fred and George's room…" Molly started.

"Hello, Hayley!" the twins said in unison.

Hayley smiled and waved. The boys began talking with her, and Molly decided to let her talk more with the boys; so she left the room.

"What are you doing?" Hayley asked.

"You must promise not to tell…" George said.

"I promise!" Hayley spoke.

"Well you see, we want to prank Percy; but we're not allowed to use magic yet…" Fred spoke.

"Well, you could always write him a love letter from a girl, I'm sure he likes someone. Then he'll write her back and…" Hayley spoke

"I like the way she thinks, Fred!" George spoke.

"Me too! I was thinking of stealing his wand, but this is genius!" Fred said.

"He'll be doing everything himself; I believe we have to keep her around." George said.

"We need girly handwriting though…" Fred spoke.

"I'm a girl" Hayley spoke.

"Wicked" the twins spoke in unison.

The twins and Hayley wrote the letter; they had to make many drafts because they kept laughing and messing it up; besides Hayley had never used a quill before. The rest of the day went by smoothly. Hayley even spoke at dinner with the family. She just fit right in with the family.

It was finally time to go to bed. Molly said that she would wear something of Ginny's but they'd have to go get some more clothes for her soon. Molly tucked both the girls in, kissed their foreheads and left the room. Hayley lay awake in bed, waiting for Ginny to fall asleep. When she thought Ginny was fast asleep, she crawled out of bed and knelt on the floor.

"If there is a God out there, well, I just wanted to say thank you for bringing me here. Amen!" Hayley prayed.

She crawled back into bed and was ready for the best night's sleep of her life.


End file.
